Wastelanding
Wastelanding is a 3D Sandbox Action-Platformer inspired by Jak & Daxter and Borderlands. The game was created by Golden Studios. Plot Summery The Wasteland World is an alternate dimensions where animals evolved instead of humans, and somehow that all ended up making the world look like a Mad Max movie. Biker Gangs, mutants, and other Apocalypse themed tropes are aplenty in this place. And at this point, the civilians have pretty much grown to accept it and deal with it. After all, it could be worse. Like everyone could be dead instead, for starters. Talli, a female 21 year old raccoon, was attempting to return back to her shelter when her car runs out of gas. But as luck would have it, she stopped in front of a small city. All this somehow leads to Talli, along with a tiger named Scarlet and a sentient GPS, to travel to different locations and free them from the wrath of the Roadhogrs, a group of Bikers who're trying to take over Wasteland and are more or less Saturday morning cartoon villains. Along the way, she and Scarlet form a partnership and N.A.V.I.G does nothing of importance to my knowledge. Overall The game begins with Talli driving through the desert listening to Cage the Elephants "No Rest for the Wicked" trying to get back to her shelter. Suddenly, her buggy halts to a stop. Talli hops out to find out whats wrong. Turns out she's fresh outta gas. She activates N.A.V.I.G and asks him where to go, and he gives her the directions towards a nearby city named Scrumpyard that's only a short tutorial away. With a sigh, she grabs her GrinAid Glove and makes her way towards the city. After a tutorial, Talli arrives at the city. It seemed abandoned until a few pigs on motorcycles surrounded her, telling her to get lost and attacking her when she refuses. Before either side could attack, a tiger jumps in, grabs Talli, and pulls her off, bringing her to a shack. There, a old man named Gunther explains whats going on: recently, a gang of Bikers named The Roadhogrs have traveled all over The Wasteland, taking over cities by force. It seems random, as some cities are close by but others are miles apart. Either way, there slowly taking over. The tiger, named Scarlet, asks Talli if she could help. After all, she's carrying around a grenade glove. Talli agrees to help out as long as she could get some gas for her car. Just as she said that, a tire rolls through the front door. The gang have broken her car out of revenge. Angry, Talli now decides it ain't about gas anymore. It's personal now. For the next few days, Talli and Scarlet travel from City to City, freeing each one from the grasp of the Roadhogrs. They meet a few interesting people along the way: Shopkeeper, an overactive seller who sells the girls some new gear and upgrades, Pliskin, who assigns them racing missions and rewards them with goodies, and The Hunter, a hunter who the Roadhogrs hired to kill them. They travel to: *'New Atlantis,' a city surrounded by water and the highest suppliers of it on the Wasteland. *'Hungerdome City,' which is a Twisted Metal style hellscape where people compete in-car combat for food. *'Ruinopilis,' a city that is ripped to shreds by a tornado and the inhabitants never got around to fixing it. *'Grounded City,' a city that's underground filled with moles who are great at building. Too bad they're blind. *'The Single City,' exactly one guy and a few bugs live here. Giant, radioactive bugs, but still bugs. *'Jumplands,' a city that's full of platforming challenges designed by the civilians who live here for a good challenge. All the while, both Talli and Scarlet grow closer and closer over the events of the game, talking to each other more and even telling the other some stuff about themselves. N.A.V.I.G also jokingly teases them about this, usually with the girls either laughing or telling him to knock it off. As you get closer to the end, however, Scarlet starts getting seemingly a bit uncomfortable, to the point of not talking later, which worries both Talli and N.A.V.I.G. Once the duo (plus N.A.V.I.G) free the cities, they return to Scrumpyard only to find Old Man Gunthers home wrecked. First they wrecked Talli's buggy, now the kidnapped Gunther. These guys are jerks, huh? So the duo head to their base of operation, Hogwater City, and fight their way through until they find the Leaders base. The Leader then reveals that he is Scarlet's father, and explains that he at first formed the Roadhogrs to make the Wasteland a safer place for his daughter, but admits that the fun of taking over cities got to him. Gunther took Scarlet away from Leader to keep her safe. This is why Scarlet was getting quiet: she didn't know how Talli would react to the news. Talli assures her that she understands and that no matter who Scarlet is related to, they'll be chill. Leader inturrupts this touching moment like a jerk (even The Hunter thinks this was rude) and admits the reason for taking over these spacific cities: burried underneith is a lot of gold and they want it. Talli remarks that this was a crappy excuse as the girls do battle with both the Roadhogrs Leader and The Hunter. They manage to beat them both but accidently cause the room to start collapsing. Luckily, N.A.V.I.G takes control of Talli's car and manages to drive the girls and Gunther out of their. Depending if you've completed every quest or not, you'll get a different ending: *'Normal Ending:' All three return to Gunthers home and celebrate taking down the Leader. However, Pliskin pokes his head through the window and reminds them there are still some Roadhogrs left in a few cities. Realizing he's right, the duo head back out to wrap it all up. On the way out, Talli tries to tell Scarlet something, but decides to save it for later. They drive out to save the rest of the cities. *'True Ending:' All the Roadhogrs are toast and the cities are biker-free. As the gang celebrate for real this time, Talli tells Scarlet she has something she wants to say to her. (Gunther already knows whats about to happen and leaves the room.) Before she can though, Scarlet surprises her with a kiss and happily admits she already knows. After a second of Talli frozen in surprise, she gets ahold of herself and the two embrace in a hug. Gunther pokes his head in asking if their done being cheesy as the three laugh. *'100% Complete Ending:' Pliskin walks through the streets of Scumpyard until he arrives in a darkened allyway. Making sure no one is looking, he pulls out an advanced looking phone and speaks with a unkown person: **Pliskin: Hey, uh, Boss...I think we've found the warriors we need in this universe. **???: Good job. We'll send you to your next site. Don't fail us now, kiddo. **Pliskin: Yes sir. (Gets teleported away in a flash of light) 4 more until we have enough Gameplay W.I.P Characters Quests/Locations Collectables Grenades Vehicles W.I.P Bosses W.I.P Trivia *W.I.P